


Kid Wonder

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Big brother Kylo, F/M, Little sister Rey, M/M, No Incest, No Smut, Protective Siblings, THIS IS SO SOFT HELP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: The three times Kylo's baby sister Rey annoyed him and the one time he didn't mind.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 126





	Kid Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some Skywalker-Solo sibling fic to soothe my soul and because these two are so dumb, I love them <3

The first time Kylo saw Rey was when she was brought home from the hospital when he was ten years old. She was the tiniest baby he had ever seen, so small that he wondered if she had been born prematurely because her little onesie fit her so big. Her big, brown eyes followed his every movement, blinking slowly whenever he held her after their mother fed her. Kylo remembered all the horror stories his friends had told him about newborn babies being annoying and loud but Kylo didn’t see that in Rey, he even watched her sleep peacefully the first couple of days after she had been born.

That all changed a week later, the night Rey decided that screaming in the middle of the night was the best thing to do. It also didn’t help that her nursery was literally across the hallway from Kylo’s room, giving him no choice but to hear her high-pitched wails up close and personal before their mom managed to quiet her down.

That was the first time Kylo had been thoroughly annoyed with this little sister. How could he possibly think this would be fun?

The second time Rey annoyed Kylo was when she was five years old.

Kylo had cemented his role as the moody teen in the family when he declared he wanted to be called Kylo, dramatically rolling his eyes whenever his parents decided to take family vacations when all he wanted to do was stay in his room and work on his drawings. Rey loved going into his room and using his drawing pad to leave Kylo "messages", unknowingly ruining a drawing Kylo had been working on for several days.

He _hated_ when she did that, mostly because his parents didn’t think there was anything wrong, she just wanted to draw something cool like her brother. It was during one of Kylo's dramatics that got him in trouble when she was five, putting all his focus on the drawing before him instead of on his little sister who had managed to wander into the forest behind the house his parents had rented.

They couldn’t find her for hours, the sun setting ominously on the horizon as they scoured the forest floor for miles. Kylo would never admit how scared he was, how annoyed he was that she simply couldn’t stay put for one second. Why couldn’t she just stay still? Why did he have to focus so much on his drawing?

It was Kylo who found her sitting on a log by a shallow pond, the three little buns on her head mussed by her obviously running through the brush.

“Kylo! You found me!” she had yelled as she came running toward her brothers' open arms. Kylo held her tightly, felt the way her little body was freezing and shivering against his warmth.

“You little brat,” Kylo managed to say as he held her close, hurrying back towards the house to bring her to Leia, knowing she needed a nice warm bath to soothe the shivers wracking through her tiny body.

Kylo had been so annoyed, but he had never been more relieved.

The third time Kylo was annoyed with Rey was when she was eleven.

Kylo had been forced to move back home after his grades began to slip the first semester of college. He was pissed, not wanting to move back with his parents and his annoying little sister after having all the freedom he had ever wanted.

Still, that didn’t stop him from teaching her defensive fighting, teaching her ways to defend herself if anyone ever tried to grab her or hurt her in any way. Kylo had heard too many stories like this in school, garnering a reputation with his female friends that if they ever needed someone to walk them back to their dorm late at night, Kylo was more than glad to do it.

Rey was tiny, but that didn’t mean she didn’t put up a fight. It annoyed Kylo that Rey chose to use her skills against her brother as she ran behind him to jump up impossibly high, her tiny hand slapping the back of his head so hard it startled him no matter what he was doing.

Livid beyond belief, Kylo’s massive frame would barrel throughout the house to chase after her, hearing his mother yell after him about being an adult and that he should act like one. He didn’t pay attention, not when Rey kept dodging his hands and making her escape outside. How the hell did she move so fast?

The annoyance became a nightmare when Rey caught Kylo with a cute redhead in tow one night when their parents weren’t home. Kylo swore he was being extra quiet, had told Hux that his little sister was nosey so that they had to sneak upstairs to avoid-

“Hey, bigfoot, who’s this?” Rey had said as she poked her head around the corner, eating the last pop tart Kylo had been saving in the back of the pantry.

“Go to your room, you little scavenger,” Kylo growled at her, blushing intensely because he could hear Hux snort behind him.

“You’re not supposed to have parties when mom and dad aren’t home,” Rey said, giving him a look. Her curious eyes had dropped down to where their hands were connected. “Or boyfriends. Are you his boyfriend?”

“Go away,” he repeated as he glared at her.

“Not yet,” Hux had answered behind him.

Kylo was too preoccupied with his annoyance to register Hux’s words until they were safely in his room.

Rey may have been the reason he realized Hux wanted Kylo to ask him to be his boyfriend, but he was most definitely still annoyed with her.

The last time Kylo was annoyed with Rey was at his wedding when she was eighteen.

It was a beautiful ceremony thanks to Hux’s parents letting them have full access to one of their many summer homes along the coast. Hux looked even more radiant than he usually did and Kylo had never felt like the luckiest man in the whole world.

Rey had been his Maid of Honor, standing proudly beside him as they were married. Kylo would never tell her how beautiful she looked as well, mostly because he noticed how more than one of his friends give her appreciative looks and he needed to remind them that his little sister was off-limits.

The evening air was cool as their guests settled into their seats for the reception, Kylo and Hux sitting proudly together as they waited for the expected toasts made by their parents.

Kylo really shouldn’t have been surprised to see Rey taking the mic as she stood proudly before them in her pretty dress and her long hair braided beautifully with flowers in the brown strands. He should have expected her to be annoying even on this day that was so important for him.

“Hello everyone,” Rey’s soft voice boomed over the speakers as she waited to get everyone’s attention. “Hi! So, for anyone who doesn’t know who I am, I’m the annoying little sister of one of the grooms. Take a wild guess which one.”

“Oh god, she’s going to say something dumb, isn’t she?” Kylo whispered to Hux, ignoring the chuckles from the crowd.

“Shut up, don’t be mean,” Hux whispered back, giving Rey an encouraging nod to proceed. Why Rey and Hux decided to become best friends was beyond Kylo.

“First of all, on behalf of the Solo-Skywalker family, I would like to thank everyone who took the time to be part of Kylo and Hux’s special day. We’ve all been waiting for this moment for almost ten years, wondering when Kylo would propose because honestly, Hux is the best addition to our family since we got Chewie.” Rey gave the massive, brown shaggy dog that she got for her twelfth birthday a gentle pat on his head as he stood beside her in a ridiculous bow tie. “Kylo, you’ll always be my big, goofy brother who couldn’t stand me following you everywhere because you were my best friend.”

Kylo swallowed thickly, shifting his eyes towards his mother who was already bawling her eyes out on his fathers’ shoulder.

“I would tell everyone how my big brother was my hero because he found me in the middle of the forest when I was five because my dumbass got lost chasing fairies,” Rey said, and Kylo couldn’t help noticing just how grown she looked as she stood fearlessly before the crowd. Leia’s reprimand for her language was drowned out by Kylo’s snort.

“It’s really incredible if you think about it. How one day you meet your soulmate, the one person you simply can’t live without,” Rey’s voice broke as she spoke, moving the small piece of paper she held in her hand to cover her face to hide her teary eyes.

The sounds of sniffling and napkins used to dab at the tears many had in their eyes were loud in the silence that followed. Kylo wants to hug her when she finally looks up, giving him a watery smile.

“I’m thankful my brother found the person he couldn’t live without eighteen years ago, the day I was born…”

The reaction was instant.

Kylo laughed aloud, so loud he began to cough because he was in the middle of taking a sip of his champagne when Rey decided to drop the bomb. His laugh was eclipsed by Han’s own bellowing cackle as Leia struggled to laugh and cry at the same time. Hux could do nothing but slump back in his chair, covering his face with both hands as his shoulders shook, giving away the fact that he was laughing hysterically.

The guests around them were cheering loudly as Rey curtsied and bowed, obviously incredibly proud of her joke. This was the moment everyone would bring up years from now, and Kylo couldn’t find an ounce of annoyance because of course Rey would do this. 

“Alright, in all honesty, I love my brother and Hux so much! Thank you for being the best brothers to me, I seriously couldn’t ask for a better family. Anyway, lets drink and get this party started!” Rey finished her speech with a loud yell before giving the mic over to the DJ who, much to Kylo’s annoyance, stood too close to her.

Kylo should be annoyed with her. Kylo should tell her she’s a brat, always has been. But instead, he picks her up effortlessly once she’s close, swings her around as he used to when she was a tiny little thing who wouldn’t leave him alone when he was a moody teen.

“I’m going to get you back, you know that right?” Kylo laughs into her hair.

His baby sister.

“I’m not scared. You probably won’t be able to come up with anything that funny, anyway. And you’re not allowed to help him come up with any material, Hux,” she tells the redhead who stood next to Kylo now.

“If I don’t help him, who will?” Hux teases, bringing Rey in with a gentle hand on her face to kiss her forehead affectionately. “Thank you for always reminding me how thankful I am to be an only child.”

“Anytime! I have to go and find Finn. We’re gonna sneak a bottle of champagne from the kitchen. Don’t tell mom,” she says as she turns away before Kylo even has a chance to dissuade her.

Kylo can’t help watching her as she wraps her arms around Finn’s waist, watches the way she looks up lovingly at the boy who treats her so kindly and has the patience of a saint, as much as Kylo hates to admit it. He knows one day soon the tables will turn and it’ll be Rey sitting at a table like this, looking beautiful and confident as ever.

“She looks happy with him, doesn’t she?” Hux asks Kylo, following his gaze when he notices his attention is clearly elsewhere.

“He’s okay,” Kylo finally looks away to give Hux a sheepish smile. “She’s just…”

“Your little sister. She always will be, Kylo,” Hux tells him before kissing him softly, nudging Kylo’s chin with his nose to cheer him up. “I have some ideas on how you could return the favor if it makes you feel any better.”

Kylo grins, too dangerous and evil. Hux is too perfect for him, always has been.

He can’t wait for Rey’s wedding.

He’ll get her back.

* * *

**brb gonna go cry**

**Come say on[Tumblr](https://pizzzazlut.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pizzzazlut)! <3**


End file.
